Santa Claus
I'm Santa Claus, where the fuck the milk and cookies? Ho-ho-ho motherfuckers! Merry Christmas motherfucker! Santa Claus (played by Rickey Smiley) Is the main antagonist of the movie Friday After Next. Santa Claus is actually a burglar that breaks into homes and steals presents around Christmas and tries sneak in when they sleep and sneak out when they wake up. Friday After Next (2002) Santa first appears drinking alcohol on the street at 3:37 a.m. on Christmas Eve where he approaches Craig and Day-Day's apartment. With the door being locked, he climbs over it and uses a screwdriver to pry open Craig and Day-Day's window to enter the room and start looting. Santa steals a speaker device filled with rent money, Day-Day's baby pictures (which is odd, as he complained that the baby pictures are ugly), and Craig's CD collection, among other stolen items and made himself a sandwich and when Craig tries to stop him through punches and throwing stuff at him, he beats Craig with the Christmas tree. He later appears around the time Craig and Day-Day started their jobs as security guards to pay their rent by nighttime where he corners the two and Uncle Eroy at an alley, using a weapon of some sort that was wrapped in grocer paper. He snatches away a bunch of 20 bills from Craig, nothing from Day-Day and a Rolex gold watch from Elroy. He then runs off and Elroy gives chase, but Santa manages to get across a driveway and jump over a fence successfully getting away with Elroy's gold watch and even more money from Craig. At the end of Friday After Next, Craig and Day-Day chase him into his abandoned home and he runs into one of the carolers' home and he is beaten and throw out of the window by her thug grandchildren and punch into the eye by the little thug, he is hit by Pinky's limousine and knocked out and strapped onto a Santa's sleigh ornament with christmas lights and still talking junk to Craig and Day-Day as they leave with their presents and rent money. In the DVD's alternate ending, Santa Claus is revealed to be a homeless man robbing people and stealing their gifts so his children can have a nice Christmas. When The Jones family and Pinky try to attack him and take their stuff back, the children order them to leave their father alone and take their gifts back because they don't need them anyway. Craig feels bad for them and forgives Santa. He lets them keep the presents. The Jones' and Pinky spends Christmas with them in the end. Things He Stole Santa enjoys stealing a variety of goods, being a greedy criminal. He mainly targets money and expensive luxuries such as gold watches and computers but will also steal much cheaper items depending on what's available for him. *Money (obviously) *Jewelry, including Uncle Elroy's gold watch(until he discovered from a pawn shop that the Rolex he bought is fake) *Software and hardware technology - Speakers, CDs, a TV, a computer *Day-Day's baby pictures *Presents *Clothes *Food (he ate a ham sandwich made from Craig and Day-Day's fridge contents, which counts as stealing) *Christmas light decorations Category:Friday After Next Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Victims Category:Characters